Past Chronicles:The Cards
by Trouble
Summary: 3 years after the VOID has been captured. Two new evil forces along with ancient cards come to Tomoeda and Sakura. The cards are so powerful that the card mistress will have to rely on old friends, enemies and a new ally, to defeat them. A TxE & SxS. Pl
1. Prologue

The Cards:  
Prologue  
  
It had been but a week since the VOID had been captured,They were all 12  
years old and in sixth grade, Sakura had finally told her true fealings to  
Syoran, but now he had to go back to Hong Kong.  
Sakura and Syoran had decided to go on a picnic. "Must you really go back?"  
asked Sakura even though she already knew the answer. "I must, it isn't even  
because of my family, it is because somehow I feel I must. This is the same  
feeling I had when I came to Japan, I feel that it is all part of a greater  
plan, but I'm not worried because I feel that we will meet again" said  
Syoran. With those words he kissed her and went away, with the bear that  
Sakura had given to him the last time he went back.  
Strangely enough a week later Tomoyo called Sakura for them to meet at the  
park. "My parents have some bussiness to do in the U.S. so we're moving  
there for a few years" said Tomoyo. Sakura ran home crying, she just wanted  
to cry alone in her room. When she opened the door to her room she saw  
Touya, Yue and Kero sitting on her bed(Well actually Kero was hovering but  
you get the point) "I'm afraid your *friends* have some news to tell you"  
Touya said with an angry tone.  
Kero turned into Cerberus and said in his deep voice "We're going away"  
"Hoe!?" said Sakura. Then strangely enough the explanation given was the  
same that Syoran had given. "We feel that it is all part of a greater  
plan,somehow we feel we must" said Yue. "NOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed and  
ran from her house to the park just feeling miserable.  
****************************************************************************  
*************  
Somewhere in a dark room  
A man with a gray brigadine a long dark hair,"At last brother, I have found  
it not even the Card Misstress and her guardians can stop me now. Just like  
you I shall wait for her powers to grow so that she is a worthy opponent.  
You and the world shall finally feel my wrath!" the man said.  
To be continued  
Who is this man and what has he found, and who is his brother? Why has  
everyone left Sakura?  
  
Written by  
Trouble  
Tell me what you think please!!! Oh and I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, It  
was all made by CLAMP etc.....(you know the drill) So don't sue me .  
:-))  



	2. A new beggining

The Cards:  
Chapter 1: A new beggining  
  
Three years had passed since everyone in Kinomoto Sakura's life had gone  
away. Touya had finished university and had opened a restaurant(he actually  
had a law degree but it was just until he could create a law firm of his  
own) and Sakura was 15 and about to enter High School. There was but a week  
left of her vacation when she received a very important telephone call. "Who  
is it?" Sakura answered. "Don't you remember even your best friend" the  
voice said "Tomoyo?" Sakura said bewildered "Exactly and guess what? I'm  
coming back for the first day of school" Tomoyo said. Sakura was overwelmed.  
  
Back in a mansion in merry old England  
"Do you think it is time" a male voice said (Note you can only hear their  
voices and see but faint outlines.) "I believe you will need help, after all  
you fought your brother and lost, he will most surely be after the Sakura  
cards" a female voice said.  
The male voice laughed "My brother is one way of putting it, but you are  
right and the only one worthy of having those cards is me and maybe Sakura,  
both of you(he said to two new shadowy figures) go and find the guardians,  
meanwhile I have a very important call to make to a friend of ours"  
  
Hong Kong the Li house  
"Why don't you just go back?'' Mei-Ling said. Syaoran was just looking  
outside his window. ''Maybe you are right, these dreams are of an evil of  
the worst kind heading for Tomoeda and Sakura." Syaoran said. Just then, "A  
call for you Master Syaoran" Wei said. "Hello" Syaoran answered, "Long time  
no see" the male voice said. "You said Syaoran with obvious rage. "Why are  
you mad" the voice said mockingly. "You tried to kill us" Syaoran said well  
beyond rage. "I only tried to help you, during the final test it was fair  
game, if Sakura lost I would take over the world, pressure" the voice said  
with obvious delight "Well no time for chatting about old times but of new,  
you and I know that an evil force wants to harm Sakura, so we must go and  
help her" the voice said. "Since when do you want to help?" Syaoran said.  
"Let's just say that I have a score to settle"  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
In Tokyo tower  
The same man with a brigadine is just standing there muttering the word  
"SOON"  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Well what's up, just email me to see what you think. And you know the drill  
I don't own CCS it is made by CLAMP  
the works  
(Don't sue me)  
^_^  



End file.
